1. Field of Invention
The general field of invention relates to failsafe controls for mechanisms that perform repetitive cycles of work. More specifically, the field of invention relates to failsafe controls for mechanisms used in the health care industry, including diagnostic and therapeutic mechanisms programmable to dispense selectable timed events. Most specifically, the field of invention relates to phototherapeutic radiation devices for home use.
2. Description of Related Art
In the general field of commerce there are many examples of automatic mechanisms that intermittently perform work responsive to actuating means, timed or non-timed. Furnaces, air conditioners, ovens, kitchen appliances, lights, photocopy machines, and telecommunication devices are but a few examples of miscellaneous prior art apparatus to illustrate the diversity of mechanisms that will benefit from the subject invention. In the health care industry, the device is of particular benefit to photochemotherapeutic and phototherapeutic ultraviolet radiation devices, autoclaves, therapeutic and diagnostic X-ray machines, including CT-scans and fluoroscopes, ultrasound, magnetic resonance and other body-imaging devices.